In recent years, manually operated gearboxes have become popular due, in some part, to the emphasis on the use of smaller engines and increased fuel mileage. Additionally, the manually operated gearboxes and, to a great extent automatic gearboxes, are operated from central consoles located between the two front seats of an automobile, the operative mechanism including a gearshift lever assembly, the upper end of which is operable by the driver and which is connected directly or indirectly to the manual or automatic gearbox of the vehicle.